


Sixty-Nine Rhymes For Azure

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Casual Sex, Cultural Differences, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Orgy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: An unexpectedly romantic evening with Sarissa Theris leads to Cora disclosing exactly what she got up to during her time as an asari commando.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I first heard that Cora was only available as a straight romance option, I was annoyed. But after playing the game, it really seems like an elaborate practical joke. I mean, consider the following facts:  
> 1\. Cora has a haircut I have never seen on a straight woman.  
> 2\. She used to be an asari commando  
> 3\. She is a giant asari fangirl, and has a clear thing for Sarissa  
> 4\. She knows a marching song which contains 69 rhymes for azure  
> You can draw your own conclusions, but Rae and I knew that we had to do something to correct this situation.

Cora couldn’t believe she was doing this. She couldn’t believe she was sitting on a couch owned by Sarissa Theris, hero turned traitor, exchanging hot kisses that tasted like cheap wine.

Going back to Sarissa’s Nexus apartment hadn’t been planned. They had talked—really talked—back at Pathfinder Headquarters, while Cora gazed out one of the windows at the bustling activity of Operations below, because it was easier that way. A few hours ago, she hadn’t even wanted to meet Sarissa’s eyes. Now, their lips were joined in a searing kiss.

When the office had closed, they still hadn’t finished their conversation. Sarissa had invited her over… a bottle of Thessian Red had come out…

She wasn’t quite sure how they had gone from drinking to making out, but she wasn’t disappointed about it, either. Not exactly. Sarissa’s mouth was sweet but firm, with a tongue that knew how to take control without pressing too far in.

“Cora…”

She blinked, staring into Sarissa’s light grey eyes. Had she actually said something, or had that husky voice only been in Cora’s head?

“Cora, are you sure?”

_Am I sure?_

It was a question Cora hadn’t really stopped to consider. There were certainly many reasons she shouldn’t start something like this now: the Archon and the kett for one, her broken faith in Sarissa for another. But with Sarissa’s face hovering so close to hers, tense with concern, none of those reasons seemed very convincing.

She started to say ‘Yes’, but the word stuck in her throat. Honestly, it wasn’t the sex she was confused about. It was Sarissa herself. If it had been any other asari… any other commando…

“Okay, something’s definitely on your mind.”

Sarissa leaned away from her, and Cora suddenly found herself disappointed. She missed the asari’s mouth against hers—the pressure and warmth and taste. Her heart was confused, but her body definitely knew what it wanted. Heat was already pooling between her legs, and neither of them had even taken a scrap of clothing off.

“I don’t think I want to stop,” Cora said as Sarissa’s eyes searched her face for some kind of answer. “It’s just… been a while.”

Sarissa laughed. “I don’t know about you, but it’s been over six hundred years for me. It’s been a while for most of us.”

Strangely, that made Cora feel better about her reactions. That was was a long time to wait for a lover’s touch, even if most of it had been spent in cryo.

“Six hundred years means something different to a human,” Cora replied, just to fill the silence. Without Sarissa’s lips on hers, she wasn’t sure what to do with her mouth anymore.

“True. But you’re not just any human, are you?”

There was a thread of interest in Sarissa’s voice, an invitation to return to talking. Whatever her faults, she seemed very capable of picking up on people’s emotions and putting them at ease. Dowdy soldier indeed…

Cora ran her tongue over her lips. They still tingled. “I don’t want to talk about my training right now.” She leaned in, reigniting the fire between them—and this time, she was the one to press her tongue gently against Sarissa’s mouth. She didn’t push hard, merely offering, and her stomach erupted in butterflies when Sarissa’s lips parted to allow her entrance.

They kissed for a heated minute, until they both needed to part for breath again. Cora noticed that Sarissa’s pupils had started to overtake her irises, and there was a slight purple flush to her deep blue cheeks.

Yet she still seemed uncertain.

“But we do need to talk,” Sarissa said. “You’re tense. I can feel it.”

Cora hated to admit it, but Sarissa was right. It wasn’t a bad tension, at least not entirely. Some of it was the familiar, welcome feeling of arousal in her lower belly. But there was something else too—an uncertainty that needed to be put at ease. She couldn’t understand how Sarissa had a better sense of her emotions than she did, but it was true.

“I’m not tense,” she lied. “I’ve done this before.”

That got Sarissa’s attention. Instead of reassuring her, it made her draw back again.

“You’ve done this before? With an asari?”

Cora smirked a little. As she had learned, asari didn’t always know everything. “Yeah. Why? Are you surprised?”

Sarissa had the decency to look embarrassed. “I might have talked with Pathfinder Ryder,” she admitted. “She told me you politely deflected her attempts at flirting. Which is why I’m surprised you kissed me, to be honest.”

Cora was hard pressed not to laugh. That was the last thing she had expected to hear—although she was also kind of flattered Sarissa had asked about her. It was certainly food for thought… later. Much later.

“Well, of course I did. I could tell she was really interested in Peebee. You know, the asari with the black eye markings on our ship.”

“Ah,” Sarissa said, with a clear glint of recognition.

Cora wasn’t surprised. Peebee wasn’t easy to forget. Not her type, for sure, but she could see why Ryder had been interested. Ryder was rather an oddball herself.

“So, Ryder got the wrong impression?” The note of hope in Sarissa’s voice was obvious.

“Very,” Cora said with a bit of a laugh. “I served on Thessia with a unit of Asari Huntresses. You… figure things out. Just because I didn’t _tell_ my commanding officer about all the things I got up to doesn’t mean I didn’t do them.”

“Oh, really.” Sarissa’s tone was rapidly shifting from hopeful to openly intrigued, her eyes widening and her brow crinkling in a way that Cora found adorable. “Are you telling me there was someone special in your unit?”

It was Cora’s turn to look embarrassed, and her reply was tentative. “Not exactly.”

Sarissa cocked her head slightly, her look now quizzical. “Then who was this mystery asari who taught you? I don’t mean to pry if you’re not comfortable talking about her, but you’ve piqued my curiosity.”

Cora bit down on her bottom lip, hesitating before she replied. In her eagerness to prove that she knew what she was doing, she’d opened up a can of worms. She wasn’t ashamed of her past. Not exactly. But some of the things she’d gotten up to back in her huntress days weren’t easy to tell an outsider else about. _Especially when that outsider is someone I’m sharing a romantic moment with._

Romance certainly hadn’t been what she’d planned on when she and Sarissa started talking, but it was where their evening had led, a development Cora had been enjoying. Unfortunately, if she didn’t level, this might be where things ended, and the flush that their kisses had left behind were testament to how much Cora didn’t want that to happen. _But maybe there’s another way._

“It’s not a specific ‘her’ I was talking about,” she admitted. “And it’s kind of complicated. It might be easier if I just showed you what I meant. If you’re interested in having a look, that is.”

To make it clear what she meant, Cora reached out and took hold of Sarissa’s hands, placing them on the sides of her head. Sarissa nodded, smiling affectionately. “If you want me to, I’m certainly willing to have a peek.”

Blackness filled the asari’s eyes and Cora felt pressure begin to build in her skull. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her thoughts to let Sarissa in, guiding them both to the memories of one particular day, over six hundred years ago.

***

Cora took a long swig from her bottle, surprised by what she tasted. Its contents didn’t remind her of any of the human-made electrolyte supplements she’d drunk during her training with the Alliance. It was sweet, with no chalky aftertaste, and even as she swallowed it down, she could swear she felt her energy levels rising.

“Go on,” a voice from behind her said, “drink it all. You could use the boost after the workout you just had.”

Cora turned her head to face the slender, purple asari, smiling sheepishly.  Though all of the members of Talein’s Daughters were skilled warriors, they each had their own speciality, and Kalia was the team’s doctor. As such, she had taken a particular interest in Cora’s adaption to life as an asari commando.

“I’m just not used to going all-out like that. With the Alliance, it felt like I was trying to keep my biotics under control more than push them to their limits.”

“It’s only by testing ourselves that we find out just how strong the gifts the Goddess has blessed us with are,” the tall, light blue-skinned asari walking beside her said. Cora was still trying to figure Valenza out. She was the most overtly religious of all the asari in the unit, but her faith didn’t seem to make her any less ferocious, at least if their sparring session had been any guide.

“Indeed,” Kalia agreed. “You’ll find that a great many things about this unit are different from your previous experiences with the Alliance, Cora. I know some of our practices may seem strange at first, but in time, I imagine you’ll get used to them.”

Cora certainly hoped she would. So far, she’d been a bit homesick for Earth—being surrounded by hairless blue people all the time could do that—but most of those feelings were outweighed by excitement at the opportunity to learn. And she had learned a lot: most of all, how to see her biotics as a gift rather than a burden.

“I already am,” Cora said, smiling at Valenza. “You don’t seem so strange anymore. I mean… not that all of you are strange…” She gave both Valenza and Kalia a sheepish look, hoping they knew what she meant.

Kalia laughed. “If you’re talking about Talein’s Daughters in particular, don’t worry. We already know we’re strange.”

“What unit isn’t?” Valenza offered the comment seriously, like another pearl of wisdom, but Cora couldn’t help noticing the slight quirk of her lips. Apparently, her strong faith didn’t prevent her from having a sense of humor.

“That’s probably why I fit in,” Cora chuckled. She had always been the strange one back home, even after joining the Alliance. Here, she was surrounded by other weirdos like her, even if they did speak a different language, eat different food, and live nine hundred years longer than most humans…

“Now that you’re hydrated again, you both need to go take a shower,” Kalia insisted. “My medbay is starting to smell. The two of you must have really been going at it.”

“I should be offended,” Valenza said, but she didn’t look it. Instead, she turned, setting down her own bottle and heading for the door. She paused, glancing back over her shoulder. “Coming, Harper?”

Cora felt her face heat up again. She’d seen her share of naked bodies back in Alliance, of course. It was unavoidable and it hadn’t been too embarrassing. But for some reason, showering with the rest of her unit here was different. Maybe it was the fact that they were aliens, even though their bodies were quite similar to her own. Or maybe it was the way asari treated nudity so casually, strutting around without giving a thought to the fact that they weren’t wearing any clothes. Humans, at least, usually turned to the side while changing in front of someone else to preserve at least a hint of modesty.

_Get a grip, Harper. Don’t be awkward. It’s just a shower._

“Sure,” she said, tossing her bottle in the recycling unit and following Valenza out of the room.

“Wait for me,” Kalia said. “I’ll join you. I haven’t showered today either.”

Valenza smiled. “So, that’s why you suggested it. You wanted some company.”

“Why not? The more the merrier.”

Cora swallowed. Flanked on either side, with tall, stoic Valenza on her left and short, cheerful Kalia on her right, they headed for the showers.

When the doors hissed open, however, they saw that the room was already occupied. Past the billowing steam that swirled around the benches and lockers, Cora could make out two glistening bodies beneath one of the showerheads. There were no doors or stalls of course—asari were communal, sometimes awkwardly so—and she had a clear view of what was going on.

Nisira, her unit commander, had pinned Janae, the youngest member of their team, against one of the walls.

Cora froze in her tracks. She blinked, doing a double take, but the image didn’t waver. This was really happening. The well-developed muscles of Nisira’s broad back were flexing, and her hand moved steadily between Janae’s legs. Janae’s face was partially buried in Nisira’s shoulder and her whimpers echoed around the room.

Although her mouth fell open, Cora couldn’t think of a damn thing to say. Sure, asari flirted with each other, but she’d thought it was just banter. She’d never seen anything like this—let alone between a commanding officer and a subordinate. It was unethical.  It was embarrassing. It simply wasn’t done—

“You gonna stand there staring, or ask if you can join in?” another voice said.

Cora whirled in surprise. Not only were Kalia and Valenza _completely_ unfazed by the Nisira and Janae situation, but Tethys, their sniper, was in the showers too. Cora had been so busy gawking that she hadn’t even noticed. The older asari was at the opposite end of the room, at what could be considered a ‘polite distance’ if the entire concept wasn’t completely insane. She was covered in suds and had obviously been in the middle of washing like a normal person.

“Of course I don’t want to join in. I mean…” Cora’s train of thought came to an abrupt stop as she tried to decide what she did mean. She couldn’t manage to finish her sentence or really do anything but stand there staring at the erotic scene in front of her like a slack-jawed idiot.

None of the others were having the same problem. Tethys resumed scrubbing herself while Kalia and Valenza begun stripping out of their work-out clothes as if nothing unusual was going on, none of them saying a word. Only once the two asari she’d come in with were as naked as Nisira and Janae did someone bother to offer Cora an explanation.

“It seems we’ve found another one of those little differences between our unit and the Alliance,” Kalia said casually. “Judging by the look on your face, this isn’t something you’re used to.”

The sound of another voice finally allowed Cora to find her own. “I’ll say not. This is incredibly inappropriate. How can Nisira do this with someone under her command?”

Kalia shrugged. “It’s not as if they’re mating.”

“Not mating?” Cora sputtered. It felt as if she had fallen into one of those absurd dreams where either you were insane or everyone around you was and you couldn’t tell the difference. “What do you call that?”

As if to emphasize Cora’s point, Nisira had just spun Janae around, pressing her against the wall while she buried two fingers deep inside her azure. The younger asari was moaning with abandon, pushing back eagerly into the thrusts. While Cora didn’t know if asari sounded the same as humans when they had sex, it certainly didn’t _seem_ as if Janae had been pressured into doing anything she didn’t want to.

“Blowing off steam,” Kalia told her matter-of-factly. “What we do can be quite stressful, and this helps everyone to relax. Besides, it improves our unit cohesion.”

As she was offering her explanation, the doctor had placed a hand on the small of Cora’s back. It was a friendly gesture, intended to steady Cora in light of her obvious confusion, but under the present circumstances, it was hard not to think of other things. Indeed, now that her initial shock had passed, she was starting to look at the entire scene in front of her with new eyes.

Cora hadn’t expected to date during her assignment on Thessia. It wasn’t that she had anything against asari, but she hadn’t thought she had a particular interest in them either. Indeed, her previous romantic history didn’t include women _or_ aliens, let alone anyone who was both. But as her eyes stayed glued on Nisira’s toned backside, she had to admit that the sight was compelling. And not just her team leader’s body. Janae’s whimpers and groans as she was taken were far sweeter than they had any right to be. Cora could feel her skin flushing, and not just from the steam that filled the shower room.

Kalia noticed. Valenza had left their side to start a shower of her own, but the doctor remained where she was, her fingers now brushing lightly along Cora’s back. “You seem quite interested in our cultural differences.”

Cora swallowed hard, trying to avoid showing how right Kalia was. “I, um, they are quite different I suppose. It’s just, I’m still trying to figure out how this works.”

“I don’t know how familiar you are with asari biology.”

“A little bit. I mean, I’m no doctor, but I’ve read up on the basics.”   _And now I’m getting a very personal lesson in some things my research left out_.

“Asari can only reproduce if we meld with our partners. Such joinings are extremely intense experiences, usually reserved for those with whom we share a deep connection. Other activities we see as less personal than many other species do. That doesn’t mean we would engage in them with just anyone, but with friends… or comrades…they can be a most enjoyable way to pass the time.”

One of her fingers slid the rest of the way up Cora’s back, reaching the base of her neck. Even through the bodysuit Cora was wearing, the touch was enough to make her skin tingle. A part of her felt that this was too weird, that she should tell Kalia to move her hand, that she should look away from the scene in front of her. But she didn’t do any of those things. She couldn’t.

“Well…”

Her eyes slid from Kalia back over to Nisira and Janae—at exactly the wrong moment. As she stared, Janae went rigid, crying out long and loud as her fingers grasped uselessly at the slick shower walls. A visible shudder raced through her body, and Cora felt herself quiver in sympathy.

Suddenly, she found herself thinking about how long it had been since the last time she’d gotten intimate with anyone. It had been a couple years ago, on a particularly bawdy shore leave. Usually, she preferred to focus on soldiering rather than… recreational activities.

She found herself hyper-aware of Kalia’s finger on the back of her neck.

“I mean, if this is normal for asari… I guess I shouldn’t judge.” She aimed her gaze at the floor, one of the only safe places in the room. “I’ll just, um. Leave them to their… I’ll give them some privacy.”

“No need.” Kalia removed her finger from Cora’s back, and for a moment, Cora felt a strange sense of loss. “They’ll be finished soon—” Janae chose that exact moment to moan again—“And this space is _supposed_ to be for showering,” Kalia continued, aiming the words at Nisira.

Nisira paused what she was doing for a moment to toss a rare grin over her shoulder. Usually, as CO, she was strictly by the book—which was one reason Cora had grown to admire her so much (and the primary reason she had been so shocked to see her in such a nonprofessional situation). “Don’t worry, Doc. I’m just making sure our rookie is clean _everywhere.”_

She gave another thrust with her fingers, one that had Janae whimpering.

Cora swallowed. _Didn’t she just come? Why hasn’t Nisira stopped? Doesn’t she care she’s got four other people staring at her?_

Apparently not—and apparently Janae didn’t either, because she started rocking her ass back into Nisira, searching for more movement. Corra tried (and failed) not to stare at the way Janae’s lean body looked trapped between Nisira’s muscular one and the wall.

“Lieutenant Harper,” Tethys said, exiting the shower. Cora blinked. With everything else going on, she had almost forgotten the sniper was there.

“Um…” Cora stepped back, trying not to look at Tethys’s naked body either. Sure, she was older than the rest of the unit, but asari aged pretty gracefully and apparently, she had a variety of interesting scars under her armor.

“I think humans have an expression for situations like this. I heard it from another Alliance Marine once: shit or get off the pot.”

Tethys had a point, but Cora didn’t know how to respond, so she just nodded and cleared her throat. To her relief, Tethys brushed past her, going to one of the lockers and removing her clothes.

Cora took a deep breath. While she was distracted, Kalia had left her behind, wandering into the shower where Valenza was already lathering up. She was standing by herself, the only one fully dressed, staring like an idiot. She could either take off her clothes and pretend she understood what the hell was going on, or run away like an embarrassed child.

She definitely didn’t want to do the latter.

_Well… I did come here to understand asari culture…_


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh, Cora started peeling off her bodysuit.

“That’s the spirit,” Kalia said cheerfully. Valenza had started lathering her back— _is she trying to be helpful, or something more?_ Cora wondered. _I don’t trust my own judgment right now—_ and Cora felt her skin prickle even without being touched. Even though it was extremely warm in the showers, the peaks of her nipples drew into stiff points.

Once she was naked, she stepped into the shower, choosing the furthest one from Nisira and Janae. As she watched, they switched positions. Apparently, Nisira had decided it was time for some reciprocity, because her back was against the wall and Janae was kneeling in front of her, head buried between her legs.

Cora quickly looked away, but not before she felt a curious pulse in her lower belly. To distract herself, she filled her hand with one of the soap dispensers on the wall.

“Okay, I have to ask,” Kalia said, and Cora blushed as she realized the asari was staring between her legs. “Humans use their mouths on each other, right? Doesn’t the hair… tickle?”

“Tickle?” Cora repeated. _Great job, Harper. Pretend you’re a brain-dead parrot._ “Well… in my experience… no? As long as you keep it trimmed.” She herself preferred to be trimmed up top and shaved on the bottom, but she didn’t really want to get into a detailed explanation for a completely hairless species’ benefit.

“You’re embarrassing her, Kalia,” Valenza said with a sigh. She gave Cora a sympathetic look—and, to Cora’s utter shock, she tweaked one of Kalia’s nipples in teasing chastisement.

Kalia didn’t seem to mind. “I was just curious. I am a part-time doctor, after all…”

“You’re a field medic, and this doesn’t fall under your medical purview,” Valenza pointed out.

“Technically, perhaps not. But it’s within my, shall we say, sphere of interest.”

Valenza flicked a finger over Kalia’s other nipple before getting back to her shower. “Yes, well, Goddess knows you’ve got plenty of _interests_.”

“Can you blame me for this one? This is the first time Talein’s Daughters have had an alien member. I want to know more.”

“Well, I’m honored to be your first.” Even as she said the words, Cora realized the double entendre they contained. _Of course, it’s not exactly the most solemn moment I spoiled._ On the other side of the showers, her commanding officer was rapidly approaching a climax. Talisa’s hands were locked around Janae’s head, her hips thrusting forward as she took her pleasure. It should have been mortifying, hearing her low groans, but instead they sent shivers of desire through Cora. So riveting were they that she scarcely noticed Kalia crossing the locker room to take up a position next to her. She did, however, snap to attention when the medic asked her next question.

“And what about you, Cora Harper? Are you curious about the ‘aliens’ you’re serving with?”

As if the context didn’t make Kalia’s meaning clear enough, her words were accompanied by a smile that was far from the friendly ones she’d been offering earlier.  Cora swallowed hard, finding herself looking at Kalia with new eyes.

The medic was definitely beautiful, though that was hardly saying much when it came to asari.  That didn’t mean they were all the same, though. Kalia was slimmer than some of the more muscled commandos, with skin a rare, but lovely shade of purple, and dark violet eyes that were currently filled with mischief. Trails of water flowed down her skin, and Cora couldn’t help following them as they snaked their way along her body.

“Well, Lieutenant Harper?” Valenza asked. “I believe Kalia asked you a question.”

“Uh yeah,” Cora finally mumbled, her mouth seeming to move independently of her brain. “I am curious. About the asari, I mean. Your culture is certainly very interesting.”

“Just our culture?” Kalia took a step toward her, their bodies now close enough that it was more than just the heat of the shower that Cora could feel.

 _I should stop this game,_ she thought, her mind racing. _I mean, I’ve never, and we’re not even, and there are all these other people here, and…_

And in spite of all that, she didn’t want it to stop. The throbbing between her legs was practically painful by now, and she wanted—no, she needed, to find out if Kalia could do something about it. _Besides, the asari seem to think this builds team cohesion, and I’m here to improve relations between our peoples. Right? Right._

“No,” she finally admitted. “That’s not the only thing.”

“I see.” Kalia reached over, placing a hand on Cora’s bare shoulder, even that simple touch electric in her heated state. “Well then, as your hosts, we would be shirking our duty if we didn’t do everything we could to satisfy…” She paused for a beat. “Your curiosity.”

“O...Okay.” _Okay? You sound like a blithering idiot, Harper. Next thing you know…_

She didn’t get a chance to finish her thought. Kalia’s hand slid up to cup the back of her head, drawing their lips together. Cora had only ever kissed another woman once, on a dare, and it was nothing like this. Kalia began slowly, but once it was clear that Cora was receptive, the temperature rose rapidly. A tongue swiped across Cora’s bottom lip and then slipped inside.

Kalia’s other hand grasped the small of Cora’s back, their bodies coming together even as the kiss deepened. Kalia’s skin was different than anything Cora had ever felt before: entirely smooth, slick with water, and absolutely incredible against her own. Cora moaned into Kalia’s mouth before she even realized she was doing it, her legs increasingly unsteady beneath her.

Not that Kalia seemed to mind being left to take the lead. She guided them backward until Cora was pressed up against the tiled wall. It supplied welcome support, particularly once Kalia’s mouth broke away to nibble on her neck. Her hands clutched at Kalia’s back, relishing the feel of more skin beneath her touch.

At last, Kalia pulled back, her eyes dancing cheerfully, her lips curled into a smirk. “Well, Cora? Does that satisfy your curiosity about the asari, or do you need a larger sample size?”

It was only then that Cora realized Valenza had come to stand beside them. Cora had always thought the willowy commando was beautiful, but now, gleaming from the spray of the shower and standing nearly a head taller than Kalia, she was absolutely striking. The heat between Cora’s legs flared up again, and she was sure that, with their bodies pressed together, Kalia could feel her rapid heartbeat.

“Uh…”

 _That_ was another aspect of this situation she hadn’t thought through. Kissing Kalia for an experiment was one thing, but kissing Valenza too? She’d never been with more than one person at a time. It wasn’t one of her go-to fantasies. But then again… she was already on a trying-new-things streak. If she was going to do this, she might as well go for broke.

“Sure? Ah, sure,” she repeated with more certainty when her voice cracked the first time. “I’m here to learn…”

It sounded like a feeble excuse to her own ears, but her consent was enough for Valenza. “Relax, Lieutenant Harper. It’s only a kiss to seal a friendship.”

“Right,” Cora croaked. “Friendship.”

Kalia stepped back, and Cora shuddered as Valenza took her place. Valenza’s graceful fingers slid beneath her chin, tipping it upward. Unlike Kalia, who had needed to reach up for her mouth, Valenza had to bend down. Cora groaned as their lips met, sparks zipping up and down her spine.

 _Okay then_. This experiment was definitely producing results, even if she had no clue what to do with them. Tentatively, she curled one hand around Valenza’s shoulder, needing something to grip.

Valenza’s mouth tasted different than Kalia’s, but somehow just as sweet. _Do all asari taste this good?_ Cora wondered as Valenza’s tongue teased along the seam of her lips. _And if they do… how do they taste everywhere else?_

It was a surprising thought. She’d never been with a human woman, let alone an asari, who were stranger still. And though asari weren’t precisely women, they definitely weren’t human men, either. Which probably meant she had some thinking to do after this…

But she couldn’t think right now. Bit by bit, her brain was shutting down as Valenza kissed her. Her nervous thoughts quieted and her tense muscles began to relax.

They only jumped slightly as Valenza broke their kiss and drew her a few steps away from the wall, guiding her by the hand. At first, Cora wasn’t sure why, but it made sense when Kalia slid in behind her, settling both hands on her hips. Sandwiched between them, all she could feel was warm, slippery skin.

Kalia’s hands didn’t stay still for long. They began to roam all the way up Cora’s back until they found the nape of her neck. “Your hair’s so _interesting,”_ Kalia said, running her fingers over the shortest part of Cora’s undercut. “The way it holds water…”

Cora shuddered. Kalia’s soft massage of her scalp felt better than expected. Better still was the way Kalia’s firm breasts pressed up against her shoulder blades from behind. And then there was Valenza, stroking along her jaw with a thumb, dipping down for another kiss before she could respond to Kalia’s statement. At the same time, Kalia’s mouth began wandering along her neck, hitting several sensitive spots.

With two sets of lips kissing her and two sets of hands roaming across her body, Cora felt strangely helpless. Trapped between the two asari, she couldn’t do much more than enjoy herself—and maybe that was okay. She gasped as one of Valenza’s hands moved down to cup her breasts, just brushing a sensitive tip. At the same time, one of Kalia’s hands snaked around her hip, teasing the sensitive strip of skin across her lower abdomen.

“May I?” she whispered beside Cora’s ear.

It was a struggle for Cora not to swallow her own tongue. Instead of talking, the best she could manage was a quick nod, but fortunately it still conveyed her consent. Kalia’s hand slid down into the tuft of hair she’d been so interested in before and her fingers teased through it, playing with the wet curls.

Cora shuddered with anticipation, but it was hard to focus on any one thing. Valenza’s hands were roaming over her breasts, and unlike some of Cora’s past lovers, the asari didn’t paw at them, instead caressing and stroking with a deft touch. She alternated between the stiff nipples and the soft flesh surrounding them, sending more heat flooding between Cora’s legs.

And yet, Kalia soon grabbed Cora’s attention once more. Her fingers reached Cora’s sex, probing the already-sticky folds. “Interesting,” she whispered in Cora’s ear. “Not quite the same as us, but you’re remarkably similar.”

An image of herself kneeling between Kalia’s legs, finding out more about those similarities and differences, sprung into Cora’s head, but though it was delicious, reality was too good to abandon for long. Kalia had found her clit, and as her fingers ran down its length, a bolt of pleasure shot straight up Cora’s spine.

“Ah, there we go,” Kalia purred. Cora had no chance to reply, because Valenza chose that moment to lean in for another kiss, trapping a low moan with the heat of her mouth. Cora’s legs felt as if they were turning to jelly, but there was no danger of falling over, the two asari keeping her upright even as they pleasured her. Kalia was swiftly establishing a smooth rhythm, tracing circles across Cora’s clit while Valenza toyed with her nipples.

Their mouths were no less active. Kalia kept nipping at her ears, another bit of human anatomy she seemed to find fascinating, while Valenza drew back to plant more kisses along the length of Cora’s neck. Cora wasn’t normally a passive lover, but in the face of this combined offensive, she was having trouble doing anything but _feel_ , let alone reciprocate.

Still, pride demanded she make some kind of effort. Her arms looped around Valenza’s broad back, trying to get a feel for the smooth, wet skin. She ran her hands down its length, cupping the firm swell of Valenza’s buttocks. The commando groaned, but Cora wasn’t able to keep up her exploration. Kalia had drifted further south, her fingers pushing against Cora’s entrance.

“Yes, inside,” Cora mumbled, finding her words for an instant before Valenza’s thumb across her nipple took them away again. The motion coaxed still more wetness out of Cora, and her body opened up easily, Kalia’s fingers sliding in all the way to the second knuckle. All Cora could manage now were a series of incoherent whimpers, clutching onto Valenza for support.

Valenza brought a hand up to stroke the side of Cora’s face affectionately. “You know, you look beautiful like this. Doesn’t she look beautiful, Kalia?”

“She does. And she feels even better.” Kalia hooked her fingers inside of Cora, pressing them against her inner walls, and whatever remained of Cora’s balance failed. She slumped forward into Valenza’s arms, crying out, even while Kalia found the swollen spot she’d been looking for. Cora’s inner walls fluttered frantically, her clit throbbing against the heel of Kalia’s hand.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she muttered. “I—I…” She couldn’t find any more words, not that her new lovers seemed to mind.

“I know,” Valenza said. “Go on. Let go.”

Kalia didn’t say anything, but her actions spoke clearly enough. She pressed against Cora’s back, her fingers sliding deeper with every long stroke she made.

Still, Cora tried to hold back. She had never risen this fast before, and the speed of her ascent was somewhat terrifying. Everything was new and different—being touched by asari, _two_ asari at once—and her mind was spinning with a hundred different sensations. Sorting them out was impossible. All she could do was cling to Valenza and enjoy the ride as Kalia’s fingers curled inside her.

Valenza didn’t seem content to let Kalia have all the fun, however. She abandoned Cora’s straining nipple, and slid her soft, sure fingertips down to join Kalia’s. While Kalia continued pumping inside her, Valenza sought out Cora’s clit, and the precise stimulation did what the heel of a hand hadn’t been able to. Cora’s head fell back against Kalia’s shoulder, her eyes scrunching shut as she cried out to the ceiling.

Her climax was the most explosive she could remember. She fell apart under two sets of clever hands, two heated mouths, shuddering between two water-slick bodies. Her groans echoed throughout the shower, and though she burned at the thought that Nisira and Janae might hear… she was too far gone to truly care. She gladly let Valenza’s lips cover hers in a kiss, releasing her moans into the taller asari’s mouth as Kalia’s fingers massaged her rippling inner walls.

By the time she stopped shaking, all the energy had been sapped from her limbs. She sagged in Valenza and Kalia’s arms, still twitching weakly with her aftershocks. When she blinked her bleary eyes to clear her vision, she noticed that both asari looked pleased with themselves—although in different ways. Kalia seemed almost smug at what she had accomplished, while Valenza simply looked happy to have brought someone else pleasure.

“So, Lieutenant Harper,” Kalia whispered against her neck, dusting a few light kisses over it as she spoke. “What do you think of the way we do things on Thessia now?”

Cora tried to laugh, but it turned into another groan as Kalia’s fingers pulled out of her and  Valenza stopped pressing down on her clit, leaving her body to pulse unhappily at their departures. Although she felt exhausted, she didn’t want the stimulation, or the moment, to end. When she realized that Kalia and Valenza were still looking at her, waiting for an answer, she tried (somewhat unsuccessfully) to form a passable sentence.

“I… It’s… I can see the benefits…”

Valenza laughed. “I’m sure you can.”

Kalia’s eyes danced wickedly, but before she could make some cheeky reply, they were interrupted by two new arrivals. Nisira and Janae had obviously wrapped up whatever they had been involved in and had come over to investigate the goings-on at the other end of the shower.

“Breaking in our new recruit, Kalia?” Nisira asked. Her face was as stoic as usual, but for the first time, Cora thought she caught a glint of amusement in her eyes. She had never seen Nisira out of command mode before. While the other asari often joked and flirted and even occasionally fought with each other, Nisira was always a calming background presence, observing everything with a keen eye.

Now, though, those eyes were fixed directly on Cora. She blushed as Kalia and Valenza stepped back, leaving her exposed to Nisira’s gaze.

“Um… they were just…” Cora babbled, unsure what she should say. There was no precedent for this situation in her Alliance service—and the rivulets of water streaming down Nisira’s chiseled figure didn’t help either. She had several interesting scars too, more than Cora had realized.

“It’s all right, Lieutenant Harper. As I’m sure Kalia has told you, this is normal for us. There’s no need to be embarrassed…” She glanced over to Janae, who was standing a half-step behind her. “Although you wouldn’t be the only one.” Nisira cupped one hand on the small of Janae’s back, giving her an encouraging push forward. “Go on, kid. Ask her.”


	3. Chapter 3

Janae stepped away from Nisira’s side, giving Cora an awkward smile. “So, Cora, I was, um, wondering if you wanted to, you know, with me too?”

Cora smiled back. Indeed, it was hard not to smile, as good as she felt right then, a pleasant warmth saturating her whole body. She wasn’t even disturbed by Janae’s proposition. Under other circumstances it might have thrown her, but right now, the idea of having sex with her squadmates seemed downright normal.

And Janae was certainly attractive enough to catch Cora’s interest. She was the youngest member of the team except for Cora herself—though as a human, she hardly counted—and her beauty definitely leaned in the direction of “cute.” She was relatively petite, with a rounded face and big blue eyes that drew Cora’s gaze.

_ Well, I’ve already gone this far, and it’s been great. Why not see what happens next? _

“I would. What exactly did you have in mind?”

“I was…” Janae’s tongue peeked out to run along her upper lip before she continued. “I was hoping I could taste you.”

Her eyes held such longing that Cora swallowed, shuddering at the desire she saw there. She’d gotten oral sex before, but she’d never come across someone who seemed so eager to do it for her. “Well, then, if that’s what you want, who am I to say no?”

“What about what I want?” Kalia ran a pair of fingers up and down Cora’s back, smiling wickedly. “You’re getting a lot of attention here, dear, and even if you are new, it’s important to reciprocate.”

“She does have a point,” Valenza agreed, her hand cupping Cora’s hip, her fingers teasing along its inner line. “Greed is not a virtue.”

Cora’s eyes darted back and forth between the two asari, feeling her pulse quicken. She had no desire to be a selfish lover, but unfortunately, she wasn’t sure how to oblige them. She had no experience pleasuring one woman, let alone two aliens.

Fortunately, Nisira stood ready to take charge of the situation. “Now, now, you two, I know you want your fun, but you’re going to overwhelm our new recruit before she has a chance to learn the ropes. Kalia, you and Cora can get started. Janae, you can have your taste once Lieutenant Harper has figured out what she’s doing.”

Valenza’s mouth turned downward, and she put her hands on her hips, pouting. For once, she didn’t seem quite so dignified or ethereal. “What about me?”

“No need to worry, Valenza. I should be more than enough for you to handle.”

A gleam appeared in Valenza’s eyes and she headed over to her commanding officer at once. The two of them slid into a passionate embrace, but Cora didn’t have time to watch the show. Kalia planted a kiss on the side of her neck before asking, “So, how do you want to repay your debt?”

“I’m not sure,” Cora admitted. “I’ve never really done something like this before.”

Kalia cocked her head, thinking for a moment before coming to a decision. “Well, Janae here is offering to taste you, so I think it’s only fair that you do the same for me.” Cora nodded, willing to go along, but unsure of how to get started. Kalia took that as her cue to direct the action. “Why don’t you go lie down over there?”

She pointed to a spot in the middle of the locker room and Cora did has she’d been told. As a soldier, she was used to following orders, and in a novel situation like this one, it was easier to fall back on that instinct. Kalia had chosen the spot well; it was distant enough from the showers that Cora wouldn’t get hit in the face by spray, and whatever advanced material the floor was made from had more give than tile, making it not too uncomfortable beneath her.

Briefly, Cora wondered if it had been made that way for this exact purpose, but her mind quickly refocused on the situation at hand. Kalia was kneeling over her, and Cora suddenly understood what she had meant. Oh.  _ Oh. _ Kalia was going to sit on her face while Janae did… whatever Janae was going to do. The younger asari had also come to join them on the floor, and she knelt behind Kalia, placing a kiss on the medic’s shoulder before running curious fingertips up along Cora’s thighs.

“You have hair here too?” she asked, and Cora blushed. She normally kept her legs shaved (some habits were hard to break) but it had been two days or so and she’d been… distracted before she could complete her usual showering routine.

_ If I’d known I was going to be part of a team-building orgy, I would have done more preparation… _

But she didn’t have time to be self-conscious. Janae’s fingers were still exploring her legs, tickling, especially the inside of one knee, while Kalia swung her own knee over Cora’s shoulder.

Cora’s eyes widened. The sight above her was surprisingly familiar—and at the same time, completely alien. And blue. Very, very blue. Like her, Kalia had a set of outer lips, both of which were swollen and gleaming with wetness that Cora could tell wasn’t from the shower. They were parted in the middle, but instead of a small shaft, her clit was shaped like a smooth sort of ridge. After thinking about it for a moment, Cora supposed that made sense. Asari were monogendered, after all.

All that really mattered, though, was that it could fit in her mouth.

“Do you like what you see, Lieutenant Harper?” Kalia slid one hand down her lithe stomach, spreading herself open to offer Cora a better view.

Cora swallowed thickly. Moisture was already rising in her mouth. “Yes,” she rasped.

“Don’t worry. It’s not that difficult to please me. I come pretty easily.”

Kalia took both of Cora’s hands, lacing their fingers together and guiding Cora’s palms up along her legs. Eventually, they found purchase on Kalia’s hips, and the medic lowered herself further, hovering just an inch away. Despite the steam, Cora could smell her, a heavy, almost savory scent that made her tongue throb with want. She couldn’t quite describe it, but it definitely smelled like something she wanted to taste.

She let her lips part, and Kalia took that as an invitation to sink down onto her mouth. At first, Kalia’s wetness didn’t taste like much; Cora had expected more flavor. But as the layers built up on her tongue, she got what she wanted: something she could actually savor. Kalia’s juices were a bit thinner than her own, but also delicious. And oh, was she soft. Her purple folds had a silky texture made even smoother by the wetness dripping out of her and onto Cora’s chin.

Even though she had no experience to go on other than what she liked herself, Cora was determined to do her best. She threw herself into the task with enthusiasm, starting gently at first, then going harder when Kalia moaned in approval and started petting her hair. Cora decided that was a good sign. She took Kalia’s clit into her mouth, sucking the hot ridge and rolling her tongue over it…

Until she felt her knees being lifted up.

While Kalia had been distracting her, she’d forgotten about Janae. But it seemed the young commando didn’t want to be forgotten. She ducked, sliding her shoulders beneath Cora’s legs. Cora gasped as hot breath washed across her inner thigh. Apparently, while she had been busy admiring Kalia’s azure, Janae had been stealing her own glances.

“Just tell me if I do something you don’t like,” Janae said, sounding a little more confident in contrast to her earlier, shy behavior.

Cora could only moan, but luckily, Kalia responded for her. “Her mouth’s going to be a little busy, Janae.” She lifted her hips, allowing Cora room to respond. “Just give the kid a nudge with your heels if she goes too rough, okay?”

“Will do,” Cora muttered, unable to say more once Janae resumed her explorations. Janae licked back and forth between Cora’s inner thighs before finding a spot she particularly liked. That she kissed harder, tugging on the soft skin with her teeth. The sudden pressure made Cora gasp. Janae might have been young for an asari, but she clearly had practice. Her mouth continued charting a course upward, and even though Cora couldn’t see her clearly with Kalia in the way, the heat of Janae’s breath and the glide of her wet tongue made Cora acutely aware of  _ where _ she was.

Cora’s clit twitched with anticipation and she spread her legs wider, giving Janae room to work. In the past, one orgasm had usually been enough for her, but now Cora was greedy for more. Warm lips wrapped around her clit and Cora groaned. She wanted to caress the side of Janae’s head and show her appreciation, but Kalia was in the way. Above her, Cora could hear the doctor’s breathing, sharp and hungry. It was clear she needed what she’d been promised, and Cora had gotten seriously distracted by her own pleasure.

_ Greed is not a virtue _ , she reminded herself. Digging her fingers into Kalia’s hips, Cora lifted her head once more. She ran her tongue through Kalia’s silky folds, seeking out the ridge of her clit once more. Kalia gasped at the contact, hips gyrating in an effort to increase the pressure.

It wasn’t easy for Cora to keep up with her pace, especially when Janae got started in earnest, sucking gently on Cora’s clit while her tongue flicked back and forth across its length. Still, she did her best. Her training had taught her how to keep her focus when she was distracted.  _ Even though I suspect this isn’t what Sergeant Connors had in mind back in Basic. _

Cora slid her tongue across Kalia’s clit, trying out different angles until she found the one that produced the most satisfying moans. Once she had the right spot, she stuck with it, retracing her route back and forth across the ridge until Kalia cried out above her.

Keeping her rhythm simple and steady helped her keep going in spite of Janae’s dodged efforts. Cora’s hips bucked and thrashed, but Janae didn’t lose contact even for an instant, her every stroke generating fresh waves of pleasure. Cora moaned, the vibrations against her azure only seeming to make Kalia enjoy herself more. Sticky fluid dripped out of her, glazing Cora’s chin, and the fingers in her hair tightened. Cora didn’t mind the pressure. It was a sign that, at least for a novice, she wasn’t doing badly.

Nor was she the only one enjoying herself. Out of the corner of her eye, Cora could see Nisira and Valenza locked in a passionate embrace. Two of Nisira’s fingers were pumping in and out of Valenza, while Valenza gripped her commanding officer’s back. In the midst of her own passion, Cora no longer found the sight embarrassing or inappropriate, only arousing.

As much as she appreciated the visual, it didn’t hold Cora’s attention for long. Just as Nisira was backing Valenza up against a wall, two of Janae’s fingers hooked up inside her and Cora forgot about everything else. Even Kalia lost her attention momentarily as Cora’s whole world seemed to center itself between her legs. She held Kalia’s clit in her mouth, but she couldn’t keep up her strokes, lost in her own pleasure as it soared upward.

If Cora’s first release of the evening had been an explosion, the second was a roaring wave. When it hit, Cora went rigid, preparing to be swept away, but the constant ripples washed her further than she could have imagined. She screamed against Kalia’s azure, trying and failing to buck her hips as she pulsed around Janae’s fingers. The stretch, the pressure against her front wall, the heat around her clit, even Kalia’s wetness smearing across her mouth pulled her in every direction like violently tossing currents.

Cora was no longer able to concentrate on Kalia at all, but fortunately, Kalia didn’t seem to mind. After a few more pumps of her hips, she stiffened, shivering and spilling even more sweetness into Cora’s mouth. The flavor was thicker and stronger now, making Cora come harder for tasting it, clenching rhythmically around Janae’s fingers.

For her part, Janae seemed determined to wring every last bit of pleasure from Cora’s body. Cora continued trembling as Janae fucked her through her aftershocks, alternating thrusts with deep pulls of her lips. Her tongue had learned how fast to circle, and she had discovered that by using the very edges of her teeth, she could tease Cora’s shaft through its hood.

Soon, Cora’s clit was too swollen and sensitive to endure any more such treatment. As her pleasure finally faded, she nudged Janae’s shoulders with her heels, begging her wordlessly to stop.

With a moan of what sounded like reluctance, Janae pulled back. “Everything all right, Lieutenant Harper?”

“Mm…”

Kalia lifted up from Cora’s mouth, glowing with the lingering effects of her own release. “ _ Is _ everything all right, Cora? Because I certainly feel wonderful…”

Cora let her head loll back against the floor. Her neck had a crick in it from straining to follow Kalia’s motions, and her thighs burned with spent tension, but she couldn’t deny the tingling pleasure still crawling through every inch of her body. “Yes. Hell yes. Janae… thank you. I can’t believe you’ve never done that for a human before.”

Janae beamed at her from around Kalia’s side. “Really?” she asked, her eyes full of hope.

Cora grinned back. “Yeah.”

“You really aren’t that different from an asari,” Janae said, trying for modesty, but not quite getting there. “And Kalia, her hair doesn’t tickle.”

Kalia chuckled. “Oh? Hmm.” She slid one of her hands backwards along Cora’s stomach, cupping between her legs where Janae’s fingers were still buried. “Maybe I should conduct a few tests myself.”

Cora groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. “Not sure I’m up for it,” she said, with genuine regret. “I’ve never come twice during sex before. I’m still kind of sensitive.”

“Oh, really?”

To Cora’s surprise, she realized that the voice hadn’t come from Kalia or Janae. Instead, Nisira was speaking from a few yards away. Currently, Valenza was kneeling in front of her much as Janae had earlier, head buried between her legs. Despite obvious effort on Valenza’s part, Nisira seemed largely unaffected by the mouth on her azure. She had full control of her faculties—something that made her seem almost intimidating.

“That’s disappointing, because I was hoping to take you for a spin. If you were interested, of course. I understand if you aren’t—I’d never hold it against you as your CO.”

Cora opened her mouth, but she couldn’t find words. Fucking the others was one thing. But her commanding officer? That had ‘trouble’ written all over it. Besides, Nisira was currently occupied with Valenza, stroking the back of her crest as Valenza’s tongue worked eagerly against her folds.

“Uh…”

“You’ve got about thirty seconds to decide,” Nisira said, still maintaining eye contact, “because Valenza’s about to make me come.”

That was even more surprising. Cora looked at Janae and Kalia to see what they thought,   but they were both watching Nisira with expressions of anticipation on their faces. Cora couldn’t help but be curious herself. From all accounts, Nisira didn’t look like she was close.  _ And now that I think about it, most of the moaning I heard earlier was Janae’s… is Nisira always so in-control? _

The answer seemed to be mostly. Nisira looked back down at Valenza, and though her expression betrayed little sign of the pleasure she was receiving, Cora could see from the slight tightening of her facial muscles that she wasn’t indifferent. There were other signs too: the way her fingers pressed down on Nisira’s crest, the arch of her spine, and a single, low grunt as her climax hit her.

After that, there were only the wet sounds of the Valenza’s mouth and the shower behind them for long seconds. Only then did Nisira let out a pleased sigh, straightening up once more. Her hand brushed appreciatively over Valenza’s cheek. “Very nice work. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Valenza licked her lips clean of the last of Nisira’s release before rising to her feet and brushing streams of water off of her skin.

“I think your pleasure came earlier,” Kalia quipped, shooting Valenza a playful smile.

“There was that too,” Valenza lifted her arms, stretching out the kinks in her muscles, but also putting her impressive body on display. She held the pose longer than seemed strictly necessary to Cora, clearly showing off for them. Janae in particular seemed to enjoy a long look at her teammate, her eyes widening appreciatively as they moved up and down.

“It seems as if our new recruit isn’t quite satisfied yet,” Nisira said. “Valenza, Kalia, perhaps you’d like to address that issue. She did take good care of Lieutenant Harper after all.” 

“That she did.” Kalia laced her fingers with Janae’s, leading her over to join Valenza on one side of the room.

That left only Cora and Nisira. “So, Lieutenant Harper, you never did answer my question. Would you be interested?”

Cora swallowed. This was her commanding officer, someone she’d never considered sleeping with before. Of course, she’d already done a great deal she hadn’t considered before—to her immense pleasure. And Nisira was certainly attractive, well-built and imposing, with an intensity to her gaze that made Cora’s knees wobble as it focused on her.

_ Oh, what the hell. I’ve already come this far. _

As long as she was going to do this, Cora decided she might as well embrace the situation’s inherent weirdness. Adopting the smartest military posture she could manage under the circumstances, she replied, “My apologies, Ma’am. I’m ready for whatever you require.” 

Nisira allowed herself the ghost of a smile. “I’m pleased to hear that. Come here, soldier.”

Cora did as she was told, taking several crisp paces to join Nisira under one of the showers. Nisira reached out to greet her, running a hand over her hip. “So, I believe you said something about being worn out.”

“Uh, yeah. It’s been a little intense. In a good way… A very good way. But still.”

She was sure her face was reddening, but Nisira didn’t seem bothered. “That’s understandable. Your teammates have been giving you quite a workout, and that’s without taking into account your earlier sparring. I’m sure you must be sore. Let me help with that.”

“Sure thing.”

Nisira took hold of her shoulder, and Cora let herself be turned around so that her back was to her commander. Strong hands took hold of her shoulders, and Cora groaned as they began their work. The endorphins flooding her system had blocked out the fatigue in her muscles, but Nisira’s hands revealed the truth: there were some serious knots there, and having attention paid to them felt divine.

Especially when Nisira was so good at it. Either muscle groupings were another area where their two species were similar, or Nisira had done this for another human, because Cora soon felt as if she was melting. Nisira started with her shoulders and went systemically, moving on to her shoulder blades, kneading and rubbing every sore point skillfully. Cora gasped, leaning back into the touch, and for the first time, she felt Nisira’s lips on her wet skin.

“There. Doesn’t that feel better?”

“Oh yeah,” Cora murmured. Really,  _ good  _ didn’t quite do the sensations justice. Only moments ago, she could have sworn she was spent, but Nisira’s hands were having an effect. Already, she could feel an ache building between her legs, a craving to be touched in more intimate ways.

“Good. How about this?”

Nisira moved down from Cora’s shoulders, kneading the tight muscles on either side of her spine. Cora shivered at the firm touch, unable to stifle a low grunt as Nisira hit a tender spot in the middle of her back. The pressure hurt at first, but quickly dissolved into pleasure, a glow that moved rapidly between her legs.

_ Is it the way she’s touching me… or is it just her? _

Cora couldn’t deny that there was something about Nisira that fascinated her, something beyond the others in the squad. Maybe it was her ageless sense of experience, or the control she so tightly wielded. Whatever it was, it made Cora’s body come alive with every touch.

When Nisira’s hands moved even lower, grazing past the dimples at the base of her spine to squeeze her ass, Cora inhaled sharply. Nisira laughed softly, obviously pleased. “You seem pretty tense here too, Lieutenant Harper…” She kneaded Cora’s cheeks for a moment before sliding around to rub her inner thighs.

Cora bit her lip. She knew Nisira was waiting for some kind of permission, but her words had slipped away. All she wanted was for Nisira’s hand to close the final distance and cup between her legs. In just a few minutes, she had gone from oversensitive to desperate.

She couldn’t help herself. She seized the initiative, taking Nisira’s right hand in hers and guiding it between her spread legs.

Nisira seemed to approve. With a low growl, she walked Cora a few steps forward to the wall, pressing her face-first against it. Suddenly, Cora realized she was in the exact same position Janae had been in earlier, breasts flush against the tile, Nisira’s hand between her thighs. If someone had asked her an hour ago, she’d never have believed she would take the young commando’s place…

But there wasn’t time to think about the rabbit hole she’d fallen down. Nisira’s fingers brushed her wetness, softly at first, then harder when Cora responded with a pleased moan. She tried to rock her hips backward, but Nisira’s powerful body prevented her from moving. She was trapped against the wall, unable to control the pace.

She didn’t need to. Nisira seemed to know what she needed instinctively. Her light touch became firmer, circling around and around the stiff bud of Cora’s clit without touching the tip. “I think you’re just about ready,” Nisira breathed against the back of her shoulder, her breath almost as hot as the shower steam.

_ Ready? Ready for what? _

Cora opened her mouth to ask, but all that came out was a long, loud wail as Nisira slid two fingers inside her. The stretch wasn’t painful, but it was incredibly intense, probably because of the two orgasms she’d already had. Cora’s entire body went rigid as Nisira hooked against her front wall. She sagged against the shower tiles, shuddering and panting.

Nisira seemed to enjoy her reactions. Whenever Cora made a noise of approval, she repeated the motion to earn a louder one. Soon she was pumping in and out, causing slick, wet noises to echo around them. Her lips and tongue teased the back of Cora’s shoulder, and Cora hissed as Nisira’s teeth nipped at her. It wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark, not quite, but it did make her stomach erupt with butterflies and her muscles clench down.

“You don’t need to try and hold out,” Nisira muttered against her throat. “I want you to come.”

Cora nodded weakly, too deep in her own pleasure for anything more. Nisira’s other hand wrapped around her chest, cupping one breast while her arm pressed against the other. Her touch was rougher than Kalia’s had been, but no less skillful. Her thumb circled Cora’s nipple while her fingers squeezed the soft flesh surrounding it. Cora moaned, rocking back shamelessly against the fingers filling her as she sought her climax. Nisira’s permission helped, but at this point, it scarcely mattered what she’d said: Cora was falling apart again.

She ground down against Nisira’s hand, rubbing her clit against the palm. Nisira could tell what she needed. She drew her fingers out, focusing her attention on the swollen point of Cora’s clit instead.  The sudden increase in pressure there made Cora whimper. She missed the fullness of Nisira’s fingers, but the sharpness of the new pleasure overwhelmed the loss. It only took a few small circles of Nisira’s hand before the dam inside her broke, and she gave herself over fully to her climax.

Cora shuddered, turning to warm jelly in Nisira’s arms. The sensations were almost too much for her sensitized body to take, but the nearness to pain only made the pleasure more intense. So did Nisira’s voice. Behind her, her commander murmured, “Yes, Cora. That’s good. Give it all to me.”

Those husky tones made Cora’s clit throb even harder against Nisira’s hand, her pleasure drawn out by the firm touch.  Nisira kept rubbing until Cora couldn’t take any more. She slumped against the wall, panting as Nisira finally drew back from her sex. Instead, she ran a comforting hand through Cora’s wet hair, stroking it affectionately. “There. I knew you had more in you.”

“Uh huh.” Cora nodded weakly, enjoying the feel of Nisira’s hand on her head. She would definitely have to show her appreciation more fully soon, but for right now, she was lucky she could keep her eyes open. She was no stranger to sex, but she’d never felt anything like this before.  _ Not that I’m complaining. Not even if I can’t get up for a week. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go after this, where we'll head back to the present.


	4. Chapter 4

Cora blinked several times as Sarissa’s fingers slid off of her head, leaving her mind empty once more. It took her a second to remember where and when she was after the loss of the meld, but once her eyes could focus again, she was treated to the sight of a smile spreading across Sarissa’s face.

“I see what you meant before,” Sarissa said. “That was a bit complicated _. _ ”

“Definitely.” Cora ran her fingers through her hair, clearing her head. That had been an intense experience, even just to remember. “I hope it wasn’t too weird, seeing all of that.”

“Not at all.” Sarissa laid a hand on Cora’s knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Most of us who’ve served as commandos accumulated our share of colorful stories along the way. I’ll admit, not all units are quite as  _ close _ as Talein’s Daughters, but it’s not rare either. I’m hardly shocked.”

Cora exhaled as the knot in her chest loosened. “That’s good. I’d hate to think I’d spoiled the mood.”

Sarissa’s smiled broadened, turning decidedly playful. “Oh, no.  _ Spoiled _ is definitely not the word I’d use to describe my mood right now.”

Cora chuckled. “That’s exactly what I was hoping you’d say.”

She leaned in, pausing an inch away from Sarissa’s lips, and Sarissa closed the rest of the distance, showing it was all right to continue. As their mouths met, Cora felt heat surge to life between her legs. Revisiting memories through melding was intense, but it wasn’t the same as reality—and kissing Sarissa was a reality she wanted to savor.

Sarissa’s tongue scraped along Cora’s bottom lip, but when she whimpered and tried to copy the motion, the asari drew back, remaining just out of reach. “So… did you ever figure out how to make that strapping CO of yours lose control?”

Cora grinned, her face flushing. “Eventually,” she said, trying to sound modest. “Let’s just say I had a lot of opportunities to practice.”

“Practice, Lieutenant Harper?” One of Sarissa’s hands slid up along her legs, her touch burning through Cora’s pants. “I don’t suppose I might be able to benefit from that experience?”

While it was true that this heated makeout session with Sarissa had taken her utterly by surprise, Cora wanted to see where this led. As much as she admired the asari’s favored ‘wait and see’ approach, she was still human. She wouldn’t have come to Andromeda if she didn’t have a taste for adventure. And even though some of her feelings for Sarissa were still a little angry and confused after what had happened on the  _ Leusinia _ , she was also able to see the Pathfinder as something more than a hero now: as someone, for instance, mortal enough for her to touch without feeling like she was defiling a legend.

Her case of hero worship hadn’t worked out well for either of them. Maybe this new, more intimate approach would keep them on equal footing and help them to understand each other better.

“Please, call me Cora. And… yes. I wasn’t expecting this at all, but… yes.”

Sarissa gazed at her with dark, eager eyes, fingers skimming beneath the hem of her shirt. “So, does that mean I can take this off?”

Cora held up her arms. “Yes, it absolutely does.”

As Sarissa lifted the shirt up and off, Cora watched her expression carefully. She wasn’t sure how Sarissa would react to seeing her body exposed, but she wasn’t disappointed by what she saw: Sarissa inhaled slightly, smiling wider, obviously approving of everything she revealed.

“Lieutenant Harper…”

Cora raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry—Cora. You’re… breathtaking.”

Somehow, that was an even better compliment than the ‘beautiful’ Cora had been hoping for. She laughed softly, running one of her hands beneath the hem of Sarissa’s own shirt. “Thank you. So are you.”

She drew Sarissa’s shirt off, her heart rate climbing with every inch of taut blue skin she revealed. The landscape of Sarissa’s torso was far from smooth. There were streaky scars in several places, one across her lower abdomen that looked like she’d taken a round to the gut, another across her breast that almost looked like an old knife wound.

Cora didn’t mind them. In fact, they reminded her a bit of Nisira…

_ ‘You were right,’ _ she thought fondly.  _ ‘The initiative does suit me better. And I’m going to enjoy the hell out of taking it here, just like you taught me.’ _

With a smile spreading across her face, Cora reached out, running her hands over Sarissa’s skin. Sarissa arched into the touch, the motion an encouragement for Cora to do as she wished. Cora started at the abdomen, tracing the taut muscles there with her fingertips, before moving up to Sarissa’s breasts. They were wonderfully soft, with dark blue nipples that Cora circled with her thumbs, and a low moan fell from Sarissa’s lips. The sound only got louder when Cora leaned over and took one into her mouth. She flicked her tongue back and forth, enjoying the feel of it erect and straining.

_ Nice to know six hundred years in cryo haven’t cost me my touch. _

Sarissa wasn’t content to be passive for long. Her hand looped around the back of Cora’s head, drawing her up for a smoldering kiss. Their earlier hesitation was abandoned now, replaced with raw desire. Even while they kissed, their hands roamed freely, and when Sarissa reached for the button of her pants, Cora nodded. 

As soon as it popped open, she helped Sarissa yank the pants down past her hips. Once they were off, she returned the favor. Sarissa lay back on the couch to help with the undressing, and Cora couldn’t resist taking advantage of their new position. She took hold of Sarissa’s hips, indicating that the Pathfinder should stay where she was.

Sarissa licked her lips, anticipation shining in her eyes. “Go on.”

Cora began with Sarissa’s inner thighs. If anything, the scales there were even smoother than elsewhere. Just kissing them was enough to send a heavy pulse of desire between Cora’s legs. In one sense, it had been too long since she’d had the chance to do this, but in another, the experience was new to her. As fond as she’d become of the rest of Talein’s Daughters, she’d told the truth earlier. There had been no one special among them, no one person Cora had felt this kind of spark with.

She relished the sharp intake of breath that resulted when she took hold of Sarissa’s plain white underwear. There was already a damp spot at its center, and when Cora hooked her fingers beneath the waistband and tugged them down, her nose was filled with the scent of Sarissa’s arousal. It was delicious, heavy and sweet, and Cora couldn’t wait to have some. Her tongue flicked out, passing across Sarissa’s folds. They were soaked, and Cora couldn’t keep from groaning when the first taste hit her lips.

Above her, Sarissa was moaning as well. She seized the back of Cora’s head, pressing her forward. The grip wasn’t painful, but exciting; a sign of desire that Cora was happy to indulge. She spread Sarissa’s azure with her thumb and slid her tongue back and forth over the asari’s stiff bud. Sarissa’s hips jerked, but Cora’s other hand kept her in place, allowing her to keep her rhythm.

Cora drew Sarissa into her mouth, sucking hard, and this time, she needed both hands to maintain her hold. She murmured her approval around Sarissa’s clit, the vibrations triggering fresh moans. Wetness dripped out, coating the bottom of Cora’s chin, but though she was eager for a further taste, she didn’t let that distract her. Like any good soldier, Cora knew how to focus on the task at hand, and there was no more enjoyable job than this.

In spite of the fact that she soon had Sarissa bucking against her, however, Cora didn’t get to finish her work. Sarissa’s hand pushed up against her head, nudging her away from her prize. She let Sarissa’s clit slip out from between her lips and looked up at her. “Everything okay?”

“Just fine.” Sarissa’s voice was strained, her words forced out between pants. “But I want to taste you too.”

Cora grinned. “We can do that. How about together?”

Sarissa smirked back at her. “Another skill you mastered during your time with Talein’s Daughters?”

“Among many other things,” Cora chuckled.

With one last kiss to the tip of Sarissa’s clit, she stood up, running her tongue over her lips so she wouldn’t lose too much of the asari’s taste as she shucked off her pants. Once they were on the floor, she crawled back on the couch in the opposite direction, kneeling carefully over Sarissa’s head.

It took some doing. The couch was narrower than a bed would have been, and she accidentally kneed Sarissa in the shoulder once while trying to position herself. But eventually, with Sarissa’s help, she managed to get them into the right position: her on top, gazing down at Sarissa’s sticky thighs, while Sarissa’s hands ran up and down her own.

Cora didn’t waste time. She dove back in, running her tongue along Sarissa’s azure, now from the other direction. With her nose near Sarissa’s entrance, the smell was even stronger—and better. She groaned as more of Sarissa’s wetness ran along her upper lip when she sucked the asari’s clit back into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it.

It was a good thing she got started when she did, because her focus quickly splintered. Sarissa’s tongue had found her too, and the heat was overwhelming. Cora couldn’t tell whether Sarissa had been with a human before, or was just naturally perceptive, but it didn’t matter. The Pathfinder obviously knew what she was doing, because she hit the right spot after just a few strokes. Her tongue alternated between circling Cora’s entrance, which was dripping with need, and her clit, which had swollen well past its thin hood, straining desperately for attention.

“Fuck,” Cora groaned into Sarissa’s azure, but it came out as more of a muffled moan. Her mouth was far too busy to form words. She tried her best to ignore Sarissa’s clever tongue and the pressure building between her legs, but it was incredibly difficult. As hard as she tried to focus on keeping a steady rhythm with her own tongue, she often found herself pausing and shuddering.

Luckily, Sarissa seemed to have the same problem. Despite the soft blue thighs pressing against her ears, Cora could hear and feel stifled groans from beneath her whenever she hit a particularly sensitive spot. Cora released Sarissa’s clit and focused on her opening instead, pressing her tongue as deep as it would go. To her delight, Sarissa actually squealed, sending vibrations straight between Cora’s legs.

It was one of the few vulnerable moments Cora got to enjoy. After releasing the adorable noise, Sarissa seemed to double down in an effort to regain her pride. Despite being on the bottom, she took control, holding tight to Cora’s thighs as her tongue lashed fast and hard.

Black and white spots swam through Cora’s vision. She wasn’t quite sure what Sarissa was doing to her—it all felt so damn  _ good— _ but it was working. Her inner walls began pulsing as she climbed toward her peak, and Cora had to clench her muscles in order to keep from coming too soon. She wasn’t ready for this, whatever it was, to be over yet.

Desperate to regain at least a little control, she slid her fingers in along Sarissa’s trembling thigh, offering plenty of warning before she brought them in to help. She slid one past Sarissa’s entrance, watching in awe as it sank inside the asari’s dark blue folds. Sarissa moved back to her clit, sucking hard in a show of what Cora interpreted as approval. She soon added a second finger, thrusting them in and out as she sealed her mouth back around Sarissa’s clit.

Sarissa groaned in response, but she wasn’t ready to surrender quite yet. A pair of her fingers pushed against Cora’s opening, stretching her open gradually but surely. A shiver ran through Cora, and her body jerked, breaking the rhythm she had established. Sarissa took full advantage of the pause, her tongue darting back over Cora’s clit even while her fingers began pumping in and out.

The combination was electric, but Cora knew something about dealing with distractions. Even while strong fingers pressed against her inner walls, she drew Sarissa back into her mouth, running her tongue across the Pathfinder’s clit. 

Cora used the thrusts to her advantage, timing the movement of her tongue to match them. Soon she felt Sarissa begin shuddering beneath her, but Cora was still racing toward the edge faster. Heat was spreading to every part of her body, her inner muscles bearing down greedily. She didn’t want to relinquish the fingers filling her; indeed, she didn’t want to give any of this up. Not the pleasure, nor the thrill of being with Sarissa. She craved every bit of this experience she could get, for as long as it lasted.

Her body wasn’t so patient. Sarissa’s fingers hit  _ just _ the right spot, and something inside Cora snapped. She groaned around Sarissa’s clit, her muscles stiffening as a potent climax overtook her. Sarissa was relentless, burying her fingers deep inside and sucking hard on Cora’s clit. The added pressure sent Cora soaring even higher, her muscles twitching and her head emptying of everything but this.

Fortunately, her reflexes served both of them well. Even as she spasmed with pleasure, Cora kept stroking Sarissa with her tongue, and some combination of her ministrations and feeling her orgasm had their effect. Seconds later, she felt Sarissa jerk beneath her, clenching down around her fingers.

The two of them clung to each other, their tongues and fingers slowing but not stopping. They moaned and gasped and twitched for what felt like an eternity, only relenting when both of them were left sprawled out in a heap on the couch. Cora sighed, her head slumping down on Sarissa’s stomach when her lover’s mouth finally let go of her clit. She didn’t feel up to talking just yet, and so she contented herself with placing a series of kisses on the smooth skin beneath her. Sarissa seemed equally placid, running her hands over Cora’s legs in a pleasant, soothing motion.

Finally, though, Sarissa stirred. “Lieutenant Harper,” she said, “it seems you’re quite the quick learner.”

“Always got top marks,” Cora muttered, giving Sarissa another lazy kiss and nuzzling up against her.

“I can see why.” Sarissa traced a finger across the curve of her buttock, the light contact sending a shiver down Cora’s spine. “You were excellent.”

“Good enough for you to want another go down the road?” Cora asked the question playfully but she found herself holding her breath as she waited for the answer. As good as this had been, it had meant more to her than just a momentary pleasure, and she hoped Sarissa felt the same. 

From beneath her, Sarissa laughed. It was a light sound, amused, not mocking. “Oh, certainly. And who knows, I may be able to give you a few lessons even Talein’s Daughter’s didn’t get to.”

Cora grinned. “I’m always ready to learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we have reached the end of our little trip into Cora's backstory. We do, however, plan on writing something more with her and Sarissa in the future.


End file.
